mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird
Birds are passive tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Birds spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 1 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Drops Birds have a chance to drop 0-2 Feathers when killed. Behavior Birds are passive mobs, and will fly away from the player if approached. They will remain in the air until the player moves away from them. Birds are attracted to Seeds on the ground, and if Wheat has been harvested near a Bird, it will eat the Seeds. This can also happen if a Bird lands on the player's crops and uproots them. It is recommended to build a roof on a farm or to keep Birds away from crops to avoid an early harvest. For ambient purposes, Birds are attracted to trees, and may fly around or land on them. Taming Birds can be tamed by right-clicking on them with Seeds in hand after dropping Seeds on the ground. The Bird will eventually eat the Seeds, then the player needs to right click on them, and the naming screen will appear. Once the Bird has been named, it will be tamed. Right-clicking on the tamed Bird will place it on the player's head, much like a Bunny. If there is a Bird on the player's head, it will allow the player to glide, allowing the player to avoid fall damage and perform long-distance horizontal jumps. Tamed Birds will not despawn and they can be healed with Seeds. Birds can not be bred. Like untamed Birds, tamed Birds will eat any Seeds on the ground, if nearby. When making an enclosure for Birds, the player needs to be sure to keep them in so that they don't fly out, as Birds tend to fly around occasionally. So it is advised to build a roof on top of the enclosure to prevent escape. Glass may be optional as Birds may fly into the ceiling of a solid roof and die. Variations There are six different types of Birds in Mo' Creatures. Each Bird variant comes with its own unique sound and model. Trivia * If a Horse is ridden when a Bird is on top of the player's head, the Horse will gain a speed boost, making it nearly impossible to control the Horse. * Some mobs, such as Kitties, will attack Birds. * Birds can be used to glide safely from heights without the risk of falling to one's own death. This can be used to the player's advantage if the player was to use an Essence of Light on a Bat Horse and they would need to get off the Horse to take effect, they can jump off the Horse and have a Bird on top of their head to glide back down to the ground safely. History Gallery 2011-06-15 22.28.05.png|A Crow and a Dove. 2015-07-25_17.17.16.png|Birds flying around near a tree. Category:Passive Mobs Category:Entity Category:Tamable mobs